Damaged Potential BNHA FANFIC
by NeverGrowUpStayCrazy
Summary: There are those unfortunate enough to be cursed with extraordinary abilities and have no guidance in this chaotic world leaving them to unleash uncontrollable damage on those around them. These lost souls are often only offered a dark path to mere survival. That is until UA decides to begin a new course for juveniles with incredible Quirks in an attempt to show hope to them and the
1. Character Introduction (:

**Akumu Katsumi**

 **Code name; Dark Mist**

 **Physical appearance; medium height, Long black hair that's often pulled up and wide violet eyes.**

 **Quirk;**

 **Has the ability to manifest a sword that when slices through her opponents skin causes them to be put into a dream like state where their biggest fears play out before them. A single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards her, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous paralyzes due to such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent. Her ability is only limited to one foe for a span of time before her katana is charged enough to use again.**

 **Zenaku Hajime**

 **Code name; Nightshade**

 **Physical appearance; Tall and lean, lavender hair and sharp gray eyes .**

 **Quirk;**

 **He contains plant and animal-based toxins inside his blood stream that make his touch deadly while also allowing him to boost his immunity to virtually all pathogens.his body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control, although strong minded people will not be affected. He also has the ability to mentally control all forms of plant life on a molecular level.**

 **Nagi Arashi**

 **Code name; Tempest**

 **Physical appearance; Tall and skinny, pure white hair and calm golden eyes.**

 **Quirk;**

 **He possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. He can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena. he can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. He can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well.**

 **Hiromi Hiroto**

 **Code name; Cupid**

 **Physical appearance; Short, long pink hair , crazy smile, and large chaotic blue eyes.**

 **Quirk;**

 **Her primary power is that of natural flight, due to her large feathered wings which possess superhuman strength. Her massive wings also have a very flexible skeletal structure that enables her to press them to the back of her torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under her clothing. Her bones are hollow, her body processes food much more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and she possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, her strength, speed, agility, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, balance and eyesight are all at their peak.**

 **Daiki Hibiki**

 **Code name; Banshee**

 **Physical appearance; Medium height for a male, shaggy brown hair, and eyes that appears to be always closed.**

 **Quirk;**

 **his ability allows him to create ultrasonic vibrations whenever he screams, allowing him to severely damage both organic and inorganic objects. His cry has ten-fold the capabilities of most sonic weapons and can even break metals and the ground around him. He also possesses the ability to glide and propel himself across long distances in by screaming downwards.**

 **Mai Kyoko**

 **Code name; Hello Kitty**

 **Physical appearance; small, short silver hair, pointy car ears, long silver tail with two black rings circling the tip, large green eyes with slit like pupils.**

 **Quirk;**

 **she has enhanced speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money. She appears to have a sixth sense as her catlike ears twitch whenever danger is around.**

 **Rin Tsui**

 **Pro Hero Name; Pause**

 **Physical appearance; tall, unkempt blonde hair, coal colored eyes that are always relaxed.**

 **Quirk;**

 **He has the ability to momentarily stop time for as long as five minutes before his surroundings begin to revert back to normal speed.Those within a 50 mile radius are affected by his power and are unable to counter it once its activated by the snap of his finger. Once the time limit is up he's left with little energy and often falls asleep.**


	2. Chapter 01; Class 1-L

There's something about being in a confined space with complete strangers that really sets a harsh vibe. Too make matters worst prior to being hustled into a rather small room with an overly large door I and the others UA scraped together were condemned to be the center of thousands of eyes. The moment us chosen few stepped foot in the pristine hero school it felt like we had a target on our backs. Maybe we do and that's why we are forced to attend 'hero' classes. Why else would the pro's suddenly decide to invoke a new program meant to deal with labeled scum like us?

"Where they pick you up at?" A boy with shaggy brown hair and almost closed eyes asked from the seat on my left.

When I don't respond he seems to take the advantage to answer his own questions .

"Me? I was just done for eating some pick 'n' mix. Shame they locked me in juvie for being hungry." The odd boy sighs before leaning back and tossing his feet on his desk.

"That sounds like bullshit." I roll my eyes, realizing engaging in conversation might've not been my brightest idea as he smirked slightly .

"They arrested me for eating. Cross my heart." he proceeded to act out his words.

"Quiet girl is right, that does sound like bullshit." Another male student with lavender hair and gray eyes turns to face us from his seat just infront of me. "They wouldn't have sent you to a lock up with that pretty bracelet unless you used your quirk."

Subconsciously I tug my uniform sleeve down to hide the metal contraption that was cramped around my wrist. It's purpose was to dampen a quirk of a person considered too dangerous and or reckless for the powers they had. I glanced around noticing that all of us had the similar bracelets which set us apart from the majority of those attending UA. We had all committed some form of crime that landed us in juvenile facilities and for some unknown reason UA has decided to enroll us despite our track records...They probably needed a new charity case to work on with All Might practically demolishing evil on his own.

"Detail's. Details." the shaggy guy shrugged the others truth off nonchalantly.

Suddenly the class room door swung open and a young female with long pink hair and short stature strutted in. Her uniform, like ours, was black however the red tie we wore was missing and her buttons were as undone as they could be without her breast falling out completely. She was also wearing knee high boots and white sunglasses despite being inside.

"No way." Shaggy head was now leaning forward, a wide grin plastered on his face, "It's her."

"How can you even see , your eyes are practically closed." I tilted my head in confusion curious as to how he recognized the now 6th member of our classroom.

Lavender boy laughs at my comment , "Awe you hurt his feelings."

"Only a little, but you can make it up to me later..right now it's time to work my magic." The other guy cracked his knuckles before charging toward the poor girl everyone else seemed to be gawking at; besides me, the student infront of me and another who was lounging towards the back, his head of white hair plopped on the desk as if he were asleep.

"You really don't know who that is do you? " Lavender asks, his eyes reading my lost expression.

I shake my head and lift my shoulders up and down.

"Hiromi Hiroto. She was the lead singer of some famous girl group before she went batshit crazy and attacked a fan. Video went viral, it was actually kind of funny. " seeing my blank expression he narrows his gaze, "Nothing huh? Were you living under a rock?"

 ** _Nope, just stuck in isolation for a year..._**

I merely nod, my lack of words appearing to amuse him as an unreadable gleam began to shine in his gray orbs.

"My name is Zenaku Hajime by the way." His smile is surprisingly warm and inviting and his hand feels soft as I gently shake it. "This is the part where you introduce yourself back..."

"Akumu Katsumi."

A loud crash snaps our heads forward in reaction. Hiromi was standing over shaggy with her heel digging into his back, however he looked as if he were sickly enjoying it.

"Such good pain." he drooled.

"Come near me again pervert and I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass!" Hiromi barked.

"Well you weren't lying about the batshit crazy part." I couldn't help the twisted smile that was on my face.

"I'm truly ashamed that you'd think I'd lie. Here i' thought we'd become friends."

I roll my eyes, "You're a criminal-"

"An honest one." Zenaku snorts.

"Everyone quiet down and take a seat, I don't care where." a tall blonde man was now standing in front of the class. I had been so distracted I hadn't even noticed him enter. The man wore a green hat and loose fitting clothes that almost looked like pajamas.

Within an instant the six of us went silent and gave the newcomer our full attention which made him smile a little.

"At least I know you guys can follow instructions. My name is Rin Tsui, I know what you're all thinking; whose dick did I kick to be teaching a bunch of trash like you." He lowered his head, the hat only leaving his smirk to be exposed.

"This year UA has decided to test a new experimental course designed to rehabilitate young offenders into something greater than themselves." Tsui groans dramatically. "Everyone else gets to mentor students with actual potential and I'm stuck with worthless scum like you."

Everyone tensed up at his comment, my teeth were grinding together.

 ** _Trash._**

 ** _That's all we are._**

 ** _Scum._**

 ** _That's all anyone sees us as._**

 ** _Worthless._**

"Fuck this and fuck you ." A girl with cat ears extending through her short silver hair abruptly jumps out of her seat and heads for the massive door.

"Go ahead and leave if you can't take the truth. I'll be sure to inform the authorities of your failure to complete the court ordered program. So go crawl back to your cell if you want.or..." Our 'teacher' yanked out a set of keys , "You could prove me wrong instead."

Hesitantly, while spewing profanities, cat girl slumped back to her seat.

"Atta girl. Now in my hands are the keys to your quirk dampers. Your first task is to take them from me in any way you can. You've got complete freedom to think of any devious plan to retrieve them."

The class atmosphere shifted from rage to desire in a second.

"However if you fail I will have you all expelled and sent back to your rightful place in juvenile detention. Understood?"

"Hell yeah!" Shaggy shouts

"piece of cake!" Zenaku states rather sure of himself.

"like stealing candy from a mentally ill baby." Hiromi laughs to herself.

"Gonna ignore you said that..." Rin mumbles just as the final bell indicating school was officially in session rang, "Your first lesson has just begun ladies and gentlemen! Prove to me you have potential."

"Huh? When did you guys get here?" The white haired boy finally spoke from his corner of the room , gold eyes being rubbed as he lets out a yawn.

 _ **Was he seriously asleep this entire time?!?**_


End file.
